


Golden Children

by ZenoObsessed



Series: Light in the Earth Tribe [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Hiakri gets kidnapped but some new friends help her out.





	Golden Children

Zeno was wandering around looking for berries that was not poisonous for the others to eat. Having to actually watched what he picked was a little hard but he could taste poison and it was just a process of elimination.

Then he heard a scream in the forest. The lad won’t like him getting his clothes ripped. Again. But he also could not stand by.

He ran and found a couple of soldiers with a small child who was putting up one heck of a fight. She looked to be about five and had dark skin golden hair and eyes. She was screaming and kicking them.

Zeno stepped into view and the men turned their eyes to him. He spotted swords at their hips, he concluded there must be a reason to want the girl alive.

“Do you know these men,” Zeno asked the little girl.

She looked up at him with tears running down her face, “No! They… they took me from my mommy!”

“Well that sums that up, please let go of the girl. Zeno doesn’t want to hurt anyone,” Zeno inched towards them slowly.

The men laughed, “You’re unarmed stupid boy.”

Then they went ridged and started screaming.

“A- a monster,” one of them screamed.

The little girl broke free and ran to Zeno. He turned to see shinha staring them down. Kija stood next to him, ready to catch shinha when he fell.

The men passed out and shinha slumped over.

Zeno sighed, “Why didn’t you let Hakuryuu fight them.”

Shinha shook his head, “Didn’t want them to hurt the girl.”

Zeno nodded. If I fight had broken out this girl would have been hurt. Zeno kneeled down and gave a sunny smile, “You’re safe now, missy, what’s your name,” Zeno asked.

She backed away, eyeing Kija’s hand. She was shaking and looked like she was about to cry. Kija looked discouraged and backed away with Shinha,”I’m headed back to camp.” 

The little girl kept backing up, “Where am I? Where’s my daddy? If-If you hurt me he’ll beat you up!” 

Zeno observed her, she was very dirty her blonde hair was caked in mud and what looked like a very expensive dress was torn and tattered from her fight with the men. 

The tension was broken when a angry growl came from her stomach. Zeno knew that sound anywhere, he had been subjected to it plenty of times. 

“Zeno will make you a deal, He’ll have someone make you something to eat if you tell Zeno your name,” of course Zeno would give her food regardless but he wanted her to trust him. 

“Hikari,” she relented. 

Zeno held out his hand, “Come on I’m sure the lad has started lunch by now.” 

 

 

Hikari took his hand as this strange man led him into the unknown. He didn’t feel like the other men who had grabbed her. All she wanted was some sweets for Jin-ho she had to go back to the doctor soon. She wasn’t supposed to eat many but daddy said some here and there wouldn’t hurt her. 

She reached a clearing with more bizarre people. A woman was there with bright red hair. She remembered her Daddy telling her stories of a red haired princess and her invincible warriors. Hikari smelled whatever the guy was cooking in the middle, and her stomach responded with another growl. 

The girl stood up, “Zeno, who is this?”

The white haired man from earlier perked up, “This is the child I was telling you about princess. The one that Zeno found in the woods with the a couple of suspicious looking men.” 

The blue haired man was laying down on a blanket. 

The princess had a look of worry on her face, the same face her momma makes when Jin-ho gets worse, “Zeno you didn’t get hurt did you?” 

Zeno shook his head, “I didn’t want to scare the missy.” 

Hikari yanked her hand away and stomped her foot, “I don’t get scared! I’m going to be the next general!” 

The princess and Zeno looked at her in surprise. The princess smiled, “I’m glad you’re feeling better. Kija told me you looked… startled when they saw you. What’s your name?”

“Hikari,” She said with her chest puffed out. 

A new voice chimed in, “Well, Hikari your stomach is growling louder than Zeno’s so I assume you’re hungry.” 

The man that had been hunched over the big pot handed her a bowl of something that smelled _wonderful._ She bowed and thanked him. Sitting next to the princess, she started to eat. Hikari did not remember how long she had been with those bad men but she knew they hadn’t fed her. 

The princess smiled, “I’m Yona. This is Yun, our wonderful chef. That’s Hak, Jeaha, Kija, Shinha, he’s a little tired, and Zeno.” 

A small squirrel jumped up and offered her an acorn. 

“Oh! And that’s Ao,” Yona giggled. 

Hikari took the acorn from Ao and smiled. She reached out to pet the squirrel and she rubbed her head against her finger. Hikari laughed, these people were nice. 

“So kid, where are you from,” Hak asked. 

Hikari tried to remember, “The earth tribe. The map I’m learning from is really big though.” 

Hak sighed, “Well we are headed to see Mundok maybe he’ll know something princess.” 

Hikari shot up, “You know Uncle Dok!” 

A smile crept up on Yona’s face, “Yes! He’s like a grandfather to us! You know him?” 

Hikari nodded, “Uncle Dok always gives me and my brother and sister treats and Tae-woo gives us piggyback rides and Joo-doh is secretly teaching me how to use swords, but it’s not real swords it’s just two sticks. Daddy said it’s not okay to beat up the other kids using Joo-doh’s super cool sword moves but they had it coming they made fun of Kuzon!” 

Hak smirked, “She must be Geun-tae’s oldest. Remember, we over heard the soldiers complaining about how Geun-tae isn’t fighting as much because he and Yunho had a couple of kids.” 

Yona nodded, “I see it! She even looks like Geun-tae! She has his eyes and his face.” 

“His cocky attitude,” Hak complained. 

Yona hit Hak on the head, “Be nice!” 

Kija smiled, “We can drop Hikari off at Elder Mundok’s and he can deliver her safely to her father.” 

Jeaha nodded, “As soon as Shinha’s able to move again. We’ll get started, Hak how long until we reach the wind tribe?”

Hak sighed, “A couple of hours.” 

Yona nodded. Walking over and crouching down next to Shinha she played with his hair. Hikari watched Yona carefully. 

She turned to Zeno, “My daddy told me stories of a red haired princess and her invincible warriors. He said they always helped out on the battlefield.” 

Zeno smiled and glanced at Yona, who was blushing. Kija laughed, “I wouldn’t say we are invincible but it does sound like us.” 

Hikari squealed, “You’re my hero! Did you really infiltrate an enemy fort to help Aunt Lili? Daddy says  you fought the entire country of Xing by yourself!” 

Everyone started to laugh as Yona got very flustered. They started packing up and Shinha leaned on Kija as they walked. Hikari ran from each person asking them all kinds of questions. Zeno scooped Hikari up and put her on his shoulders. 

They got to the cliffs and Hikari hid her face in his massive mane of hair. She hated heights. She felt something cool hit one of her hands and the most beautiful medallion was in front of her. 

“It makes Zeno happy when he’s sad, the missy seemed distressed,” Zeno explained. 

She reached out and grabbed it. Turning it over and over there was so much to look at, soon they reached the familiar gate of the wind tribe. Tae-woo and Mundok stood at the entrance. The elder’s eyes grew wide and a single tear came out his right eye, “Hikari! Everyone has been worried about you!” 

Zeno set the girl down off his shoulders and she ran to Mundok. The old man gave her the hug of a lifetime and Tae-woo messed up her hair even more. 

“Listen squirt your dad is tearing up heaven and earth to find you,” Tae-woo said. 

Hak huffed, “It’s not the kid’s fault. She was kidnapped. We ran into them in the woods. Zeno and Shinha kicked their butts.” 

Mundok smiled, “That’s my boy.” 

Mundok then tried to hug Hak who expertly dodged the fast old man. Hikari laughed until her sides hurt. Tae-woo set a hand on her back, “Come on, let’s get you washed up and I’ll take you home.”

Hikari smiled and nodded. She had never felt so happy to have a bath. 


End file.
